


The Making of A Monster

by DeTerminedGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeTerminedGirl/pseuds/DeTerminedGirl
Summary: Draco is haunted by thoughts of Hermione Granger. One night he gives in to his worst instincts and smut and chaos reign.





	The Making of A Monster

His skin crawled with need. She tortured him no matter where he went. Just the thought of what he wanted to do to her filled him with rage.

How dare she force him to think about her. To want her. She was a Mudblood pure and simple. A disgusting parasite leaching itself on true pureblood wizards. He’d been taught to hate her and hate her he did. 

But she’d gotten in somehow. Wormed her way through his layers of hate and anger until she became twisted and distorted. He dreamed of her, her creamy white neck. Running his fingers through her bushy hair. Shoving her down on her knees and having her worship him like the dirty slut he knew she could be.

It was driving him insane. He couldn't eat, his schoolwork was a disaster and above all his mission was failing because of her. His important Save the World and hand Hogwarts to his Lord and Master was crumbling before his eyes.

He needed to get some serious perspective or his entire life would be destroyed. A plan of action had to be made. If he could just crush her somehow. Take his needs and empty them inside of her maybe it would all go away. He could discard her and ruin her in the same night.

Bring her to heel.

He imagined her begging him for his cock. Pleading to do anything just for a taste. He would kick her cruelly and leave her humiliated and pathetic.

His prick was so hard at that thought he knew just a few short tugs would have him cum again. The third time tonight.

He was raw and angry and GOD Damn it he was Draco Fucking Malfoy. It was time to stop wanking and do something about this problem of his.

But what? Imperius curse, Amortentia, Blackmail? They all sounded appealing. Or he could just embrace his worst carnal instinct. Trap her somewhere, pin her down and take what he wanted. He could Obliviate her after. It would be rape in the truest sense and a part of him was tempted.

He had been warring with himself all year. Did he want to be a monster? Was he making the right choices. Certainly if he fucked her without her consent that would be crossing a line. But he was about to unleash the death eaters on a bunch of unsuspecting children. That surely would seal his fate. So why not?

It was all so tempting and confusing.

He looked at the clock and moaned. It was 2am. He needed rest. He couldn't think straight and yet every part of him screamed to get dressed. To find her. 

His instincts would not be ignored. Dressing quickly in black trousers and grey shirt he slipped out of his dorm.

He was adept at avoiding prefects by now but even if he was caught they wouldn't bother him. The last one to try still was recovering in the infirmary. After that he was given a wide berth.

A few agonizing minutes later he was at the library door. He reached a hand for the door but found it locked.

“Alohamora” he muttered.

The doors remained locked.

“Fuck”

He wanted to rip the hinges off these fucking doors but reigned himself in.

The doors listened to students occasionally. They could let him in if they wanted to. He just had to make a good case.

“I need to get a book”..... 

“It’s very important. I have a big test coming up”........

The quiet corridor remained as still as the impassive doors

“If you don't open up right this second I will burn you to the ground”

The door opened with a click. Thank God. He hadn't been joking. Perhaps they could sense it.

Stealthily he moved between isles. Making his way up and and down the stacks, he didn't know if she was here or not but if she was he would find her.

It was common knowledge Granger lived in this place and they did in fact have a huge potions essay due tomorrow. There was a good chance he might get lucky.

His ears perked up. The sound of a quill. The quiet scratching. A light just a few feet ahead.

There she was. Her head down. The quill moving independently as her eyes scanned a book.

She looked tired but determined. She was wearing her uniform and her skirt had hitched up as she sat cross legged in the chair. He almost revealed himself when he caught sight of the familiar messy raven hair he’d come to loathe.

Harry Fuckiing Potter of course. The boy who would always be a fucking pain in his ass. Asleep at the desk while Granger did all the work. Pathetic. What did she see in him? At least Weasley wasn't here. Too stupid to even pretend to keep up with Granger.

God he wanted her. More than anything he’d ever wanted. Her lips were a soft pink, an ink smudge from where she’d been clearly sucking on her quill. His cock swelled at the thought of giving something else for her to suck on.

Tonight. He’d take her tonight. It was as if a light suddenly extinguished itself inside of him. Reason was gone. Just the hunger. The need remained.

As quietly as he could he whispered Stupefy on Potters slumped form. She didn’t notice. He simply appeared as he had before, in a blissful stupor.

Now for the tricky part. 

Like an expert fisherman he cast Wingardium Leviosa on her wand. Which was carelessly left on her bag. Slow and steady.. Come on come on. YES. Her wand was in his hand. She was powerless and didn't even know it.

“No amount of studying will prove you belong here Granger” Malfoy drawled. Revealing himself to the witch at last.

Visibly startled she let out a gasp before she could stop herself.

“Malfoy. What are you doing here? How did you get past the doors”?

“I threatened to turn them to ash”.

Hermione paled at the idea of destroying library property. She glanced down at Harry who still appeared asleep. Perhaps not wanting to add to his troubles she made no move to wake him.

“Well it's a big library. There’s no reason we can't all use it”. Moving her head back to the page she was studying, hoping to end any further communication.

“Oh but I disagree. In fact I think you need to be taught a lesson. This library, the very chair you are sitting in is not for you. This castle was not meant for the likes of you”.

Her head stayed where it was. She pretended to ignore him though he could see her shoulders straining with the effort. 

It enraged him. How dare she ignore him. He crossed over to her desk quickly and grabbed the front of her shirt. Pulling her across the table. Ink, papers and books flying until he forced her to look into his eyes.

“Do not ever presume to ignore me bitch”

His grip had been so tight that her shirt had torn in the process. Buttons flying off in all directions. Her plain white bra peaked out at him and he growled at the image.

“ARE YOU INSANE” She screamed. Fighting against his grip.

“Harry wake up. Harry. Do something” The boy wonder stayed slumped over.

Here eyes traveled to his and he grinned evilly.

“What did you do to him”?

Nothing he won't recover from if you do as your told. 

“What? What are you talking about”

She looked wild. Her hands still trying to break his grip. Her face flushed with exertion. He leaned forward and kissed her. His lips crushing hers. 

He could feel her freeze up.Then her hands began clawing at his grip trying to get away

He sucked her face hungrily. Wanting more. Placing her bottom lip between his teeth he bit down joyfully. 

She squealed then. A bit of that dirty blood of her’s pooling to the surface.

He let her go and she fell backwards. Her momentum at trying to escape him working against her. SHe reached franticly for her wand but was horrified to discover it was missing.

“My wand”

He held it up to her and then stuck in his pocket.

“I’ll have you expelled for this you perverted bastard”

“Perverted. You haven't seen anything yet.” He taunted.

“Now you have two choices. You can either cooperate and give me what I want or I will take what I want anyway and destroy your precious Harry Potter in the process. You don't know how easy it would be. Just a few simple words and pooof. The boy who lived will be nothing but a distant memory.

“You wouldn't dare. That would be… you’d be a monster. Is that what you are Malfoy?”

“If I wasn't before I will be after tonight.. Now what will it be? Cooperation or are you going to let your beloved champion die knowing your pride kept you from saving him.

Hermione looked around desperately

He could see her coming to the same conclusions he’d drawn. They were hours away from anyone entering the library. She was wandless and even if she could get away he would kill Harry as punishment.

“Cooperate how” she said. Her voice staying even despite the shake in her shoulders. He had to give it to her. She was brave. Stupid of course. Any slytherin worth their salt would have abandoned a friend if it meant saving themselves. Self preservation wasn't a crime. He would punish her for her loyalty.

“Take off your top”.

She paled considerably. Backing up a little as though he’d advanced towards her with just his words.

“Don’t do this. Please. I.. Swear I won't tell anyone. I’ll keep this secret if you stop now”.

Instead of answering he pointed his wand at Harry and muttered Incendio. Harry’s hand immediately caught fire. The flesh melting and smoking.

Hermione screamed. Rushing over to him. Grabbing her bag and immediately smacking his hand to put out the flames. She’d been quick. His hand was burned but not too badly. No permanent damage.

“You bastard” She looked murderous. Her righteous fury was delicious. It would be even more exhilarating to have her writhing under him. All that hate while he fucked her unconscious. 

He pointed his wand at Harry’s face.” Take off your top. That's your last warning. I’ll blind him. His eyes will melt out of his sockets all because you couldn't be arsed to follow directions.

She hesitated and he prepared to cast the spell when she screamed “Wait…. Okay. I… Okay I’ll do it.”

Her fingers fumbled with the remaining buttons. Her white cardigan fell open revealing her taut stomach.

Slowly she removed the sweater and covered her breasts even though they were still encased in her silly school girl bra.

“And the Bra”.

Her face turned three shades brighter but she reached behind her back and unhooked the straps. It fell at her feet. 

Her nipples were hard from the cold. Bright pink and deliciously suckable. He couldn't wait to have his fill of her. His fantasy in front of him. Tits out in the library. 

But he wanted to humiliate her further before the fun truly began. 

“Poor Potter is certainly missing out on quite the picture. Should we wake him. Give him an eyeful of what he’s missing.”

She sucked in her breath but remained silent. The embarrassment seeped into her every pore at the thought.

Take off your knickers Granger.

“Malfoy this has gone far enough. You’ve had your fun you’ve humiliated me. Shamed me. I get it I’m a pathetic mudblood. Lets just leave it at that. Lesson learned. Okay. Please".

“I’ll tell you when the lessons over. Now take off your knickers and shove them in Potter’s mouth.

She was crying now. Beautiful tears and he ached to hold her. To comfort her and fuck her at the same time. He was losing his mind and he hated her for it.

Slowly she slid her hands up her thighs and brought her tiny white panties down. Stepping out of them.

“Now ball them up and stick them inside his fucking mouth”

She moved slowly. Now openly sobbing as she forcibly opened her best friends mouth and shoved her panties inside.

She looked like wanted to melt into the floor. It was too delicious.

“Are you a virgin Mudblood”

“What’s it to you Malfoy”

“Answer the question. Have you let someone in that tight little pussy of yours”

She hesitated briefly. Warring with herself before answering “I’ve never been with anyone”

“Do you think your first time should be with someone special. Someone who cares for you. Someone who loves you”

She looked at him like he’d sprouted three heads. His line of questioning clearly confusing her farther.

“Of course”

I’m glad to hear it. Now go over to Potter and unzip his pants.

She froze. “No… NO. You’re sick. Twisted. Vile. You want me to rape my best friend?” She sounded incredulous.

“Well I suppose there is another option. Either way you are not walking out of here a virgin. You can either fuck potter or fuck me. The choice is yours. Of course if you fuck me I’ll keep it a secret and if you fuck potter. Well.. then who would be the monster?

“Why are you doing this. What could I have done to you to deserve this. Her arms wrapped themselves around her bare breasts.

Anger coursed through him as he thought of the ways she’d taunted him. He crossed the room in a few simple strides and his mouth was on her again. His hands grabbed her breasts roughly. Mauling them, pinching her nipples and pulling as she screamed into his mouth. He grabbed both her wrists and held them against the bookcase behind her.

His mouth hungrily sucking on her right nipple. It was glorious. Even better than he could have imagined. 

Her nipples tightened further at his attentions. She cried helplessly at his assault. Not fighting him. Simply taking his onslaught. 

“I’m going to let you wrists go now Granger. I want you wrap your arms around me. Do not fight. Do not protest. Is that clear”? He looked into her tear ridden face and she nodded. Her eyes glazed with fear

He dropped her wrists and lo and behold she behaved obediently. 

Good behavior deserves a reward. 

His fingers snaked their way underneath her skirt and she cried harder when his fingers reach her sweet little cunt.

His hands traced the outline of her feminine lips and she clutched at him. Clearly afraid.

“He pressed a finger at her opening”

“Please. Malfoy. Please don't Please don't”

But he forced his his ring finer in. She was so incredibly tight. He wondered if she had ever even masturbated before. He was surprised to find her just a tiny bit wet. It seemed his attention to her nipples had not just inspired fear.

His finger began moving in and out of her slowly. She winced each time. Unaccustomed to the feeling. He added a second finger and watched as she squirmed to get away. 

He had to give it to her though. She didn’t drop her hands which were still wrapped around his back. Gryffindors and their honor. It was all so predictably delicious. So easy to manipulate them. They showed their weaknesses to the world and he capitalized on it.

He fucked her with his fingers more aggressively until he felt more of that unbelievable wetness. His fingers coated with her arousal. Her shame. 

He removed them slowly placing them at her lips. 

“Suck”.

She pursed her lips But he gripped her punishingly. Hard enough to make her squeal and he snuck his fingers in. Her eyes bulged as she tasted herself. She cried harder as he forced her to suck her arousal from his fingers.

He removed them with an audible pop.

“Get on the table”.

He released her and she motioned towards the table but at the last second threw all her weight at him. Pushing him into the stacks. Books crumbled around him. Knocking him over. She made a beeline down one of the isles.

He growled and quickly ran after her. Was she giving up on her dear friend after all. He had expected her to move toward the exit but she was running instead towards the restricted section.

Of course. Brilliant bitch. Opening up books she didn't have access would raise the alarm. God damn her brains.

He had to move fast. He pushed his body. His years of Quidditch kept him in top shape and he caught up to her just as she reached her destination. Taking hold of her arms he threw her down. Her tits bobbing up from the force. She lay sprawled on the floor. Skirt hiked up. No knickers breasts heaving. 

He couldn't wait any longer. 

“That was a nice attempt. Truly. You gave it your best. But you lost and now it’s time to show you your place”.

He lunged at her before she could get back up. Kissing and groping his way. He unzipped his pants and she began to cry aknew. To beg. To plead. It only made him harder.

He freed his erection and lined it up to her slit.

“Dont.. Dont. Not like this”

In one motion he forced himself inside. Her hymen tearing brutally. Her screams echoing off the library walls.

He moaned. A deep satisfied moan that filled him with pure joy. She writhed beneath him, she was finally claimed. His. 

He moved quickly. Pumping her brutally. He wrapped a single hand around her neck and choked her. Blocking air to her lungs as he continued to pound inside of her.

Nothing had ever felt this good. This right. It infuriated him.

How could a Mudblood feel this good.

Hermione had stopped fighting. She’d accepted her role at this point. Whether she admitted it or not. She’d been claimed.

At this thought he moved faster.

I’m gonna cum Granger. I’m gonna give you a belly full of Pureblood seed.

“Dont.. Dont.. God Don’t”

Was all she could muster before he fulfilled his promise. Blasting her womb with his hot spunk.

He pulled out moments later. Reluctantly leaving her blistering heat.

She didn't attack him. Instead she curled up into a ball crying. It made him angry to see her defeated. Undone by a bit of fucking. Pathetic.

He zipped himself back up and scooped his hands beneath her trembling form. He carried her back to where potter was and layed her gently on the table. His seed was dripping out of her. She looked like quite the tart.

“Shhh. Shhh. It’s alright. YOu’ll be okay. He laid her on her back and spread her legs gently despite her weak protests. 

I’m going to make it all better. He waved his wand and muttered a quick Scourgify. Her virginal blood gone forever along with his seed.

He looked at this perfect pretty pussy and stuck out his tongue. Licking her gently. His tongue began to explore her hidden palace.

She whimpered pathetically as his nose bumped her clit while his tongue darted in and out of her entrance.

He could feel her beginning to react. Her juices running over his mouth. He continue his onslaught despite his protest. He would make her cum. Her would give her pleasure equal to the pain he caused. He added more pressure to her clit and felt familiar spasms. He was quite the expert at cunnulingus. Years of hard work were paying off in spades.

“Don’t you dare make me enjoy my own rape. I’ll never forgive you. Never”,

He fingered her patiently then. Freeing up his mouth. Look to you right Granger. What would Potter say if he could see you now. About to cum on my face. Should we wake him. Let him see the final show.

“Don’t” was all he heard

 

He gripped her clit gently with his teeth bit down and she hollered. Spasming. Her cunt moving to grind itself deeper onto his face. She moaned like an animal. Beautiful and desperate.

When it was over she collapsed. Too weak to do anything but lie there.

Wiping his face. He closed her legs and moved towards her upper body. He kissed her gently. A lover kiss. A mockery of what he’d done to her.

She didn't fight. 

Eventually he pulled himself away.

She had her head turned away from him. Facing potter. 

“Are we done” Her voice was hoarse after all the crying.

“Almost. I just need you to do one more thing and it's over”

“Then you can go back to your life like none of this ever happened” he lied

She turned to look at him, distrust etched into the lines on her face.

Get on your knees. 

She struggled to get up. He imagined she was sore and no one should ever say he wasn't chivalrous as he helped her towards the ground. 

Reluctantly she gripped him until she was on her knees.

Beg me for my cock. Beg me to suck it. To give you taste of pureblood seed.

“I hate you” was all she said. 

Do this and you and potter can live to fight another day.

Beg Me he growled.

“You truly are pathetic you know that”

BEG ME he bellowed or I’ll have another go at that pussy of yours.

“Fine. Oh Malfoy I want your perfected bigoted pureblood seed. She said. Sarcasm dripping from her every word.

He slapped her. Her lip bleeding anew.

Do it proper.

She held her face in her hand humiliation and exhaustion warring in her expression.

“Please I want your cock. Please. I need it. Let me… Let me taste your. (Sob) pureblood seed.

There. Are you happy. Now.

Oh yes. What do you think Potter. Was she sincere.

Hermione turned her eyes horrified to stare into the opened eyes of her best friend.

“Harry. It’s not what you think.God No. She wailed”.

Who said reality could never match fantasy.


End file.
